historicafandomcom-20200222-history
Nate Nash
Nate Nash (1974-) was an American CIA operative who was stationed in Eastern Europe during the 2010s under the guise of being involved in "commercial counseling". He succeeded in obtaining the defection of Russian SVR general Vladimir A. Korchnoi, and, in 2018, he convinced SVR "sparrow" Dominika Egorova (who had been sent to seduce him and gather information) to defect to America. Biography Nate Nash was born in 1974, and he became an operative for the CIA in Eastern Europe under the handling of Marty Gable and under the command of station chief Trish Forsyth. In 2015, he was assigned to the case of "Marble", a mole in the SVR who turned out to be General Vladimir A. Korchnoi. He worked with him to discover top-secret information from the Russian intelligence services, and, in 2018, he planned to meet him at Gorky Park in Moscow. The meeting at night coincided with a Russian narcotics police operation which was supposed to target Chechen drug dealers in the park, but Nash mistook the police presence for an ambush on the meeting with Marble, and he arranged for a diversion. He fired shots at the ground and led the police on a chase, losing them before arriving at the US embassy. This fiasco led to the Russians being alerted to Marble's contact with the Americans, and they sent SVR agent Dominika Egorova to use sexpionage on Nash to discover Marble's identity. Nash was moved to the Budapest CIA station to prevent him from being compromised, but so that he could maintain contact with Marble. Flipping Egorova Nash was tailed in Budapest, and the SVR sent Egorova to seduce him. The SVR monitored what porn he watched, noting that he watched anal and threesomes, and also spied on his occasional soliciting of prostitutes (and his refusal to leave tips after feeling guilty). Egorova met him at the pool where he swam every day, but he recognized her from the past two times, and offered to take her to a Turkish restaurant, which was rebuffed. However, he met her again at an embassy event and determined that she was an intelligence agent, and they intended to have dinner the next night. However, Egorova was sidetracked by her boss Maxim Volontov's negative report to Moscow concerning her progress, and she was punched by him before she blackmailed him into sending a positive report. She would go on to meet with Nash daily, initially following her mission, but after her partner Marta Yelenova was murdered by the SVR when she shared a classified secret with her in order to gain her trust, Egorova came to Nash and decided to defect. She met with his superiors and confirmed that Nash had recruited her and that she was an SVR agent, and she was used to meet up with American political aide Stephanie Boucher and reveal Boucher's plot to sell classified information to the Russians. Boucher was killed when she stepped in front of a truck as the CIA attempted to arrest her following the deal, revealing that someone in the SVR had leaked the information. Egorova was tortured, but she was later sent back to Budapest to continue her mission. Egorova returned to Nash and asked for $250,000 and a safe haven in America once her work was done, and they spent the night together. The next morning, however, Nash was taken from his bed by SVR torturer Sergei Matorin, tied to a chair, and gagged, and Egorova initially played along with Matorin. The two of them used a peeling device to cut off portions of Nash's skin, but Egorova later jumped on Matorin and fought against him. Egorova freed Nash, and the two of them, following several cut wounds, succeeded in killing Matorin. They then wound up in the hospital, where Korchnoi revealed to Egorova that he was the mole, and convinced her to continue working with the Americans. Ultimately, Nash witnessed Egorova frame her uncle as the mole at a "spy swap" at Budapest's airport, leading to her uncle being shot by a Russian sniper and her being whisked away in a Russian helicopter, being hailed as a hero for reporting her own uncle. With Egorova beyond suspicion, she remained safe in Russia with her mother until Nash called her and enabled them both to flee to America. Category:1974 births Category:American spies Category:Americans Category:Spies Category:English-Americans Category:Protestants Category:CIA